My Future Husband
by Mr. Evil Eyes
Summary: Hevn asks Natsumi about what qualities she wants her future husband to have...read on to find out. Please R and R. It's a one shot on my favorite pairing in GB.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Get Backers. It belongs to Studio Deen and I have no right over it. I'm just a poor fan fiction writer who writes stories to satisfy her restless soul. So please, don't sue me as I make no money out of these characters…

* * *

"Hi Natsumi!" yelled Hevn as she came into Honky Tonk. Paul sat hidden behind his usual newspaper as Natsumi wiped the tables. Hevn seated herself on one of the stools and said-

"Guess what, Natsumi? I went and registered myself on a website to make friends and now all the matches they're sending me want to marry me!"

"Good for you, Hevn!" grinned Natsumi as she continued working without looking up.

"I rejected all of them, of course," said Hevn haughtily pushing her head back.

"Why's that, Hevn?" said Natsumi unable to control her laughter.

"Well, duh-uh!" said Hevn looking at her disbelievingly, "One of them had an extra long nose, another had miserable eyebrows, another looked like a pig, one had gorilla like arms…"

"Ok, stop," laughed Natsumi, "That is really hilarious!"

"So, tell me, Natsumi, how do you want your future husband to be?" asked Hevn coming forward.

Natsumi stopped grinning and blushed a little-

"I haven't really thought of marriage, you know…I mean, I'm just 17, so what's the hurry?"

"I'm not asking you to get married," said Hevn testily, "You might have a Prince Charming in your head or something, right? Tell me about him…I am your best friend cum sister, right?"

"Prince Charming?" repeated Natsumi blushing a little more, "Okay, I'll tell you about him…"

Hevn beamed at Natsumi and got ready to listen with rapt attention. Even Paul left his newspaper. After all Natsumi and Hevn's conversation was far more interesting than reading about the ups and downs of the stock market or read about some stupid Olympics winner raving about his future endeavors before the press.

"Well, firstly, I want him to be tall," she said indicating a decent height to be a head taller than her, "Next; he should have awesome brown or black hair, blue or green eyes, preferably blue and very good looking."

"Marry Ban, then," teased Hevn as Natsumi turned crimson red.

"Don't curse the poor girl," said Paul and all of them burst out laughing.

"Okay," continued Natsumi, "He should be a sweet, soft guy to me but really tough to the rest of the world. I should matter the most to him in this world. I want him to be a good cook, have a good sense of humor and be the best in everything he does…"

"What else? Tell us more, Natsumi…" said Paul eagerly. Natsumi looked at him with raised eyebrows, shook her head and continued-

"Well, he should be an honest guy. He shouldn't be violent or abusive because I can't stand such people…"

"Then, Ban stands no chance of marrying you," muttered Hevn out of the corner of her mouth, "He's neither honest and he's the epitome of violence and abusiveness."

Natsumi gave a small, shifty smile. Paul questioned her-

"Don't you want him to be rich?"

"Not really," said Natsumi thinking a little, "Rich or poor is not a criteria for me at all…"

"Oh-k!" exclaimed Hevn, "But you need money to survive on. You can't eat and drink love, you know…"

"I know that but that can be worked upon if you are truly determined."

"True," remarked Paul, "What else?"

"And he should be a good orator!"

"A good orator?" repeated Hevn, "But such people can be manipulative sometimes."

"I don't care!" said Natsumi, "Basically he should be someone whom I won't feel bad to take home to my dad…"

"How sweet!" stated Hevn, "Do you want him to be the strong, masculine and totally desirable type?"

"Oh yeah, I do. He's got to be strong enough to protect me from all kinds of trouble and yeah, he's got to be completely yum!!" smiled Natsumi blushing scarlet.

"You're not that innocent after all, Natsumi!" said Paul and all three of them giggled.

"Anything else you might want to add?" asked Ban and all three of them turned to him.

"How long have you been standing here?" demanded Hevn, "And where's Ginji?"

"He's outside on a call," smirked Ban lighting a cigarette, "And I've been here for about 10 minutes…By the way, I'd never seen you giggling before, old man. I must say it was a sight!"

"Shut up!" barked Paul and Ban sniggered.

"Let's go, Natsumi," said Hevn getting up, "I'm sure you don't want to talk in front of him."

"Its okay, Hevn," blushed Natsumi as she realized that Ban had been gazing at her, "I just have one last point to add. The guy I love has to become my best friend and I've got to be his best friend too. I don't want anyone else to stand between us…" as she said that Ban noticed that there was a sad note to her voice.

"Awww….that's so romantic and cute!" squealed Hevn, "That guy's going to give me competition!"

"Sure is," said Natsumi smiling, "But there's a long time for that to happen, no need to worry!"

"Natsumi," said Ban, "could you make me a cup of coffee?"

"Are you paying for it?" asked Paul as Natsumi got ready to make Ban's cup of coffee.

"Yes, I'm paying for it, you annoying old man!" snapped Ban.

"Easy boy, I'd be careful with my tongue if I were you," grinned Paul.

"Ooooohhhh, so-rry boss!"

As Natsumi poured Ban's coffee into his favorite mug, she shot a quick glance at him. He caught her eye and gave her a wink and smiled. She smiled back at him and thought to herself-

"That's my future husband for me!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: This is my first attempt at a one-shot so please don't bombard me!! _**My Future Husband** _is dedicated to my future husband, Vijender Singh, who doesn't even know that he's my future husband! I love Ban and Natsumi and so I wanted to attempt at something a little subtle as compared to my previous fanfics about them which are pretty explicit! Okay, so everyone, please review because that's the only way to satisfy my hungry, weakened soul. Please try and understand the hard work writers put into their fan fiction and how a few words of praise or criticism can be really nice at the end of the day. So please read and review!


End file.
